


Undercover

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Police!Kurt, Stalking, Teacher/Student, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hated high school when he was in high school. Of course he would be stuck here while undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is a teacher and one of his students develops and obsession with him. It starts out with roses on his desk and notes in his mail box in the office. He thinks it’s just a harmless crush but then he starts finding presents in his car and eventually at his house. Kurt is an undercover officer sent into the high school to find out who is stalking Blaine, but Blaine doesn’t know that and just thinks he’s a new student.

High school was just as horrible as he remembered.

Kurt knew the reason he had been chosen for this undercover mission was because he looked like he was twelve, not because of all the hard work he had done or how capable he was. Whatever, let them think what they wanted, he knew he was here to do a job.

He clutched his bag as he wove through the crowd to English with Mr. Blaine Anderson. Mr. Anderson had approached them a few weeks ago, worried about a student. He had received flowers and notes, something he had told the administration to avoid someone finding about it later, but went to the police when he found a gift at his home. 

The notes had gotten darker and more threatening and it was obvious that he was scared. Someone tried to break into his home when he was sleeping and that was enough for the police to take him much more seriously. 

With a deep breath, Kurt stepped into the room and his heart stuttered. Of course he had seen pictures of Blaine Anderson but the teacher was so much more handsome in real life. Although he looked exhausted, he still gave Kurt a warm smile and held out a hand.

“You must be Kurt, I’m Mr. Anderson,” his hand was warm as Kurt shook it. 

“Yes sir,” he had to remind himself that he was a student here. 

“Take a seat then,” he nodded to an empty chair and Kurt sank down. 

Mr. Anderson was the kind of teacher Kurt wished he had in high school. He was funny and engaging, getting every single student involved in the lesson. Kurt was having so much fun that he had to remind himself that he had to observe the students. 

Several girls in the front giggled and blushed every time he said anything to them but they didn’t seem like a threat. Still, Kurt wrote down a few notes about them before glancing around the room. Most other students just looked engaged in the lesson but no red flags went up. 

By the time the lesson ended Kurt knew no more about the stalker than he did in the beginning. He packed up his things as Mr. Anderson said goodbye to the students. 

“I’m glad you’re in this class Kurt,” Mr. Anderson smiled at him and Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Me too sir,” Kurt smiled back. “Do you mind if I come in during lunch to catch up on what I missed?”

“It’ll take a lot longer than just one lunch period,” he laughed. “But I’m more than happy to help you out for as long as you need.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kurt grinned and swept out of the room, following his schedule to calculus. 

When lunch finally rolled around Kurt was beyond relieved to go to Mr. Anderson’s room instead of the rowdy cafeteria. He slipped into the room and Mr. Anderson looked up at him, giving him a bright smile. 

“Kurt! I have all the books we went over throughout the year,” he motioned at the small stack of books on his desk. “And I have a bunch of things to prepare you for the AP test. Where do you want to get started?” 

“The books I think,” Kurt walked to the side of his desk and Mr. Anderson grinned. 

“I thought you would be a book guy,” Mr. Anderson sat at his desk and motioned for him to sit next to him. 

The time flew by as they looked through the books, discussing the ones that Kurt had already read. Halfway through their discussion, Mr. Anderson leaned over to his desk to grab a notecard to write a recommendation on when he froze. 

Kurt caught sight of the rose, card, and what looked like a box before Mr. Anderson slammed the drawer shut. 

“What was that?” He asked and his face burned red. 

“Nothing,” his pen hovered over the notecard for a moment before he blinked away tears frantically. “Here’s the recommendation.”

“Thank you sir,” Kurt said softly, feeling his heart clench at how terrified the teacher looked. 

—

From their lunch sessions together, Kurt could tell that Mr. Anderson was deeply afraid. He was jumpy, looking up with wide eyes every time someone passed by the door, and sat too tense in his chair. From his superiors he had learned that the presents and notes had increased. 

Kurt tried to subtly follow Mr. Anderson around but he never saw anything suspicious. Whoever this stalker was stayed out of sight. 

In the meantime, Kurt tried to spend as much time as possible with him and he noticed the way the teacher relaxed when he walked into a room. It was scary to imagine that Mr. Anderson was relieved to be around someone because he wasn’t alone. 

Then he got the note in his locker. 

The red paper was crammed into his chemistry book and he frowned as he opened the paper.

Stop spending time with him. You whore, you’re trying to take him away from me and you won’t. He’s mine.

A chill ran down Kurt’s spine and he quickly folded the note, putting it in his back pocket to show the chief later. The stalker was angry now, maybe he would get sloppy and this could all be over soon. 

—

Kurt rounded the corner, books clasped in his arms, as he headed towards Mr. Anderson’s room. He was running later than usual to their study session and after that note the other day he had a constant feeling of anxiety. 

Then he froze at the sight of Mr. Anderson and Joshua stepping out of his classroom. Joshua was the classically handsome jock, all muscles and blonde hair. 

“Oh,” Mr. Anderson’s eyes widened. “Kurt…I completely forgot about our…I just need to show Joshua something.” 

Something horribly wrong was happening. Joshua was standing far too close to the teacher and his smile was far too bright and plastic looking. Mr. Anderson was deathly pale and trembling slightly, eyes huge. 

“It’s for our analysis project,” Joshua piped up and Mr. Anderson stumbled slightly forward. “We have to go.”

The pair walked slowly by him and Mr. Anderson glanced at him quickly as they passed. Kurt held his breath, chest tightening. He waited a few moments before he looked back and his mind went blank. 

Joshua was holding a gun to Mr. Anderson’s back. 

They picked up the pace a little and Kurt quickly placed his books on the ground, pulling out his sidearm and pointing it at Joshua. “Hey!”

“Seriously Kurt, leave it-“ Joshua turned and instantly shoved the gun against Mr. Anderson’s temple. 

“I’m with the police,” he said steadily, walking slowly towards him. “You need to let him go Joshua.”

The boy’s eyes were bright with panic. “You don’t understand. We’re in love…he’s just confused. Let us go and everything will be okay.”

“Joshua,” Mr. Anderson’s voice was slightly high pitched. “This wouldn’t work. I’m too old for you and I’m your teacher.”

“I’m eighteen!” Joshua shouted, holding Mr. Anderson tighter. “You’re all I want.”

Mr. Anderson turned pleading eyes on Kurt and he took a deep breath. “Can’t you see that you’re scaring him?”

Joshua’s eyes flicked around before narrowing. “You can’t get in our way.”

His gun moved to point to Kurt and Kurt didn’t hesitate in firing, just moments before Joshua did. The impact of the bullet made him stumble backwards as Joshua screamed and clutched his leg. Pain bloomed in Kurt’s shoulder and he grit his teeth. 

After it was over everything went by extremely quickly. Police officers and paramedics swarmed them and Kurt was whisked off to the hospital. His shoulder was bandaged and placed into a sling before he was released. 

All he could think about the entire time he was being treated was how Mr. Anderson was. He signed the release forms and hurried out of the ER, desperate to know if he was okay.

“Um…Officer Hummel?” A familiar soft voice spoke up behind him and he turned to see Mr. Anderson standing up from a chair in the waiting room. His shirt was stained with Kurt’s blood but he gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Oh…hi! How are you?” Kurt took a few steps towards him. 

“I’m fine, I should be asking you how you are,” his eyes flicked down to the bandage. “You took a bullet for me.”

“It’s a simple flesh injury,” Kurt shrugged and winced. “So…obviously you know why I was there.”

“I do. Thank you so much Officer Hummel, I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there,” Mr. Anderson held out a hand.

“Please, call me Kurt,” he shook his hand and Mr. Anderson smiled shyly. 

“Then you have to call me Blaine.”

“It’s nice to really meet you Blaine,” Kurt smiled back.


End file.
